emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1985 (27th June 1995)
Plot Kathy is pleased to announce that she can move into the flat above the tearoom. She asks Frank if she can borrow Nick and Dave to help her move and he is more than happy to oblige. She realises that he is just pleased to get rid of her. Terry confides in Alan that he thinks Britt might be having some sort of breakdown. He is worried about her, but she won't talk to him. Meanwhile, Ronnie stares out of Betty's window towards The Woolpack hoping to see his daughter. Betty and Viv think that Britt is being unnecessarily hard on her father. Britt does eventually emerge from her room and looks like she has been crying all night. Terry tries to coax her gently to tell him what the problem is when suddenly the truth dawns on him as he realises that Britt's father abused her and that is why she cannot face him. He reacts violently. Britt tells Terry the whole story - her father abused her from the age of 8 to 14 when she slashed herself with a razor. Terry threatens to kill Ronnie, but Britt just pleads with him to get rid of him. Butch has found himself a pet rat and named her Jessica. He claims that you can train a rat to do anything and this gives Zak an idea. Betty is sympathising with Ronnie, but he admits that he has not been a good father. Butch and Zak show Nellie the rat. She screams to get rid of it and Zak announces his new plans for Dingle Enterprises - the Dingle Rat Catching Corporation Incorporated. Terry storms over to Betty's cottage and tells Ronnie to pack his bags and leave. They row as Terry calls him 'scum' and forces him into his car and away from the village. Terry reassures Britt that her father has gone for good. She just wants to carry on as normal, but he says that they need to talk. Britt admits that she has never enjoyed being with Terry in a physical way, but she was too scared of losing him to admit what was wrong. He cries as he tells her that he always knew something wasn't right, but he thought it was his fault. He tries to reassure her that he is not like her father just because he is a man. Frank is still fussing over baby Joseph which is starting to annoy Kim. Terry tells Britt that he loves her and would do anything for her, but there is still tension between them. Lady Weir tells Alan that Danny is her son. Jan overhears this. Danny tells Linda that Lady Weir is 'the boss'. Seth tells Terry that he has done him a favour sending Ronnie packing. Alan is still trying to get rid of Biff and his caravan, especially when Biff, Nick and Dave buy loads of booze to take out to the caravan and it looks like they are going to have a party. Jan tells Linda that Danny is Lady Weir's son. She says that he is going to make her the laughing stock of the village. Britt finally breaks down and apologises to Terry, but she is still reluctant to sleep with him. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) Guest cast *Ronnie Slater - Ian Thompson *Lady Vanessa Weir - Fleur Chandler Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes